


Getting the Same Treatment

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F!Byleth, F/F, First Time, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Edelgard has noticed that Dorothea is spending more time hanging around Byleth's office than usual. She decides to go to Byleth's room one night to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Getting the Same Treatment

Byleth didn't expect to hear a knocking at her door so late at night. She was even more surprised when she opened the door and found Edelgard standing there in her school uniform. Like most of the nobles, she slept on the second floor of the monastery proper. Something had made her leave that cozy room and come down in the dead of night to Byleth's room, which was outside with the other commoners and random nobles that apparently didn't get as much respect. Her curiosity was peaked.

"Edelgard. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but there's something I wanted to speak with you about, and I couldn't wait any longer to bring it up. May I please come in?" Byleth nodded and stepped aside, letting Edelgard in. She walked into the middle of the room as Byleth closed the doors, standing firm despite a hint of hesitation in her eyes. How long had she been thinking about this topic that she wanted to speak about, and was she worried about offending her because she was her teacher?

"Whatever you need to speak to me about, feel free to say it." She didn't want any of her students to feel that they couldn't speak to her, even if it was a subject that they felt might offend her. Which was funny, since when she first started teaching them, almost none of her students held any such hesitation with her. Perhaps she had begun to gain their respect over the past few weeks.

"I appreciate that, Professor." She smiled slightly, then straightened up and adopted her normal serious expression. "Now, over the past couple of weeks, I've come across Dorothea wandering the halls in the vicinity of our classroom. When I asked her what she was doing there, she said she was having after class training with you." She folded her arms, frowning slightly. "Is this true, Professor?"

"In a sense..." Byleth felt a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. She had expected Dorothea to be more careful than this, but maybe it shouldn't have been surprising. The most flirtatious member of her class did seem to have a more cavalier attitude towards her flings. It shouldn't actually be surprising at all to know she was still wandering the halls after one of their 'sessions', allowing herself to be caught by Edelgard. At least she apparently hadn't outright said what exactly they were doing together in class.

"Well, I _am_ glad that you've gotten Dorothea to be more attentive towards her studies." Oh, well... "However, I would ask something of you that I hope you can agree to." This... did not feel good. However, unlike Dorothea, she knew that Edelgard was more of an innocent soul, and there probably wasn't anything too bad in what she wanted to ask.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to request that you give me the same after class attention that you give Dorothea." Okay, she had been right, but in the most wrong way. Edelgard's innocence had inadvertently led her into very _un_ -innocent territory. A few more beads of sweat seemed to be forming to join their nervous comrade. Now, having sex with two openly-horny former singers was one thing. Being accidentally propositioned by the daughter of the Empire's emperor? That was probably in a completely different field.

"Are... you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. While I pride myself on my training regimen, I won't pretend that there aren't certain areas that I could stand to improve in. Seeing Dorothea applying herself like that inspires me to do the same." She smiled and bowed slightly, a rare sign of deference from the future leader. "Please teach me exactly as you would Dorothea." Oh boy...

"Edelgard, I'm not sure you want to get the _exact_ teaching I've been giving Dorothea lately."

"I'm abso _lutely_ sure that I do." She crossed her arms again, her eyes narrowed as she stared down her professor. "I don't know what's keeping you from agreeing to this, but I insist you tell me what it is." This was not going to end well, was it? Well, Edelgard _was_ rather insistent, and she was pretty sure that she could hold her own in a fight if it came to it. Hopefully things didn't devolve into a full-blown incident once she'd revealed the truth.

"Edelgard, Dorothea and I weren't exactly training in the way that you're thinking of." That changed Edelgard's expression. She tilted her head slightly, looking confused. It didn't appear that she knew what Byleth was talking about, but she soon would. "When you saw Dorothea walking in the hallways those evenings, it was because we had just finished having sex."

"Oh." Once again, Edelgard's expression changed. She certainly wasn't confused anymore. Her cheeks started to turn red as she found it difficult to make eye contact with her professor anymore. She looked to her side, then down at the floor. "I see. Then..." For once, the house leader was at a loss for words. Byleth had never seen her struggling like this before. It felt like she needed to do something, but she wasn't sure what that was besides saying, "Sorry for screwing your classmate."

"I know this must be a lot to take in." The best that she could do at the moment was damage control. She put a hand on Edelgard's shoulder, drawing her attention upwards. "Let me assure you that this is in no way hindering Dorothea's actual studies. It's just something that's happening on our own time." She had a feeling that the potential lack of attention to her studies would be the thing that bothered Edelgard the most, so hopefully she could nip that part in the bud.

"I see... That's alright, then. You two are clearly consenting partners, and I have no problem with that." Something still seemed to be bothering her, though. She was worrying her lower lip, grabbing tightly onto the bottom of her uniform top. There was still more she wanted to say, but she seemed to be having a very difficult time actually saying it. "I... Professor, I will say this again." She gathered up as much of her previous confidence as she could, standing with her back as straight as possible. "I want you to teach me exactly what you've been teaching Dorothea."

It was hard to believe that Edelgard was actually insinuating that she wanted to have _sex_ with her, but how else was she supposed to interpret that? "Edelgard, you know that-"

"I know what I meant." She raised her voice slightly, but she dropped back down to an indoor voice, blushing. "Professor, I... I know you have only been our teacher for a few months now, but I have gained a lot of respect for you over that time. You've been a great teacher to all of us, and I didn't expect to gain this trust for you like I have." She smiled softly, clasping her hands together. "I also didn't expect to have certain feelings for you either."

"Feelings?" Now it was Byleth's turn to be confused. What feelings was Edelgard talking about? Her student still looked somewhat embarrassed, but something seemed to be emboldening her. She took Byleth's hand and held it between her own, staring at her with determination. "What do you mean, Edelgard?"

"When I said that I want you to teach me what you've been teaching Dorothea, I meant it. I want you to do to me what you've been doing with her." The shy smile on her face looked so different than her usual smile. It made her look like a completely different person, but Byleth had to admit that she looked rather cute. She'd just never thought of the most noble of the nobles in such a way. Now she was being forced to consider it, and she didn't feel too badly about it.

"Well, I suppose as your teacher I ought to help you in any way I can." Admittedly, she did question if she could teach anyone about this particular subject. She'd been doing it with Manuela since she stepped foot in the monastery, and she'd been going at it with Dorothea for a couple weeks now. However, that didn't make her an expert on sex. There were still things she was learning from Manuela even this week, for instance. However, Edelgard wanted this, and she wasn't going to say no. She would just have to figure out how to be a teacher in a subject that didn't involve cutting bandits in half.

It was probably a good idea to take things slow to start with. That was something she could do. Taking Edelgard's hand, she led her silently over to the bed. The two of them stood at the end of the bed, eye to eye. Then she put a hand on Edelgard's cheek and leaned in, softly pressing their lips together. She was cautious at first, waiting for a sign of reluctance or reciprocation. When she felt Edelgard start to kiss her back, she knew it was okay to keep going.

She felt Edelgard's arms wrapping around her torso as they kissed, their lips moving slowly against each other. For a moment, she opened her eyes just to see how this was all being received. Edelgard's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be into it. That was good enough for her. She closed her eyes again and continued to kiss her, letting her hands lie on her student's hips.

"Please remove your shirt, Edelgard." She pulled away from Edelgard's lips and did her best to instruct her on what to do next. There were plenty of memories of her trysts with Manuela to pull from, so she used those as inspiration. She stood back passively, though her eyes were attentive as she watched Edelgard remove her shirt. Her red bra could be seen right before she pulled her now-removed shirt down, partially covering herself with a blush on her face.

"Do you... wish for me to remove the rest of my clothing, my teacher?" She kept glancing down shyly, but she was doing her best to try and remain in control of the situation. It was cute. Byleth shook her head, giving her another kiss.

"Let me help you." She got her hands on Edelgard's pants, gently tugging them down. Edelgard didn't make a move to cover herself, though her face was steadily becoming the same shade as her underwear. There was a constant battle waging on her face where she tried to appear calm and confident in the face of an unfamiliar situation, but she couldn't help but appear embarrassed by everything. This was definitely something she was going to have to help her get through.

She was now able to see just how regal Edelgard looked in her underwear. Even half-dressed and embarrassed, she still had the air of someone who was going to rule her land someday. Without touching her underwear, it looked to be made of a fancy material. She had a sudden urge to touch it: a desire to see if it was as soft as it looked. That would happen soon enough, though. First, she needed to guide her pupil.

"Would you like to undress me next?" Edelgard nodded, reaching for the bottom of her top. Byleth lifted her arms up, allowing Edelgard to remove it and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes lingered on Byleth's chest, watching it gently rise and fall with her breathing. Then she snapped out of it and went down for her skirt on her own accord. She pulled it down, finding her eyes once again lingering, this time on her teacher's panties. 

"I... did not expect for this to happen," she murmured, breathing a bit heavier than before. Though she was looking Byleth in the eyes, she could tell that her gaze kept slipping downwards whether she meant for it to or not. "But I'm glad I'm doing this with you, my teacher." She blatantly looked down between Byleth's legs, taking a deep breath before looking back up a bit more confidently. "I would like to touch you."

"Go ahead." Edelgard reached down between Byleth's legs, pressing two fingers against her crotch and slowly rubbing up and down. She seemed fascinated with being able to touch someone else like that, but she didn't do it for too long. Her hand next moved up to Byleth's breasts, which she spent a bit more time caressing with both hands. She murmured something that Byleth had a hard time hearing, though it sounded something like "Impressive..."

While Edelgard was preoccupied with her teacher's breasts, Byleth slipped her hands around Edelgard's back to undo her bra. She pulled the clasp apart, then took the garment off and let it drop. Edelgard seemed to notice that something was missing, and she looked down in embarrassment at her now-bare breasts. She didn't try to cover herself up this time, though. Instead, she held her head high and stared right into Byleth's eyes.

She reached behind Byleth's back and duplicated her actions, trying to hide how happy she was to be seeing Byleth's bare breasts. It was a mask that was easily seen through, and Byleth smiled slightly at the sheer difference in Edelgard's mood from how she usually acted. These were not the kind of actions she would have expected from her, but she was enjoying herself at the moment. There was no reason to look away from a good thing.

Standing there in nothing but her panties, Edelgard looked beautiful. She had a more lithe body than Manuela and Dorothea, with noted musculature that was sensible for someone who swung a heavy ax in combat. The blush that had been on her face was settling down, and she seemed more confident standing there like that in front of her teacher. Perhaps she had made peace with what was happening, since she had said that this was what she wanted.

"You have an incredible body, my teacher." Edelgard was staring at her in awe, up and down her entire body. Her eyes would constantly linger on Byleth's chest, but she at least made an effort to take in everything she could see. "You make me feel things that I didn't think were possible..." 

"You have an incredible body as well, Edelgard." She put a hand on Edelgard's hip, drawing her in for another kiss. "Are you ready to move on to the next step?" Edelgard nodded, her body shaking a little when Byleth removed her panties. Now there was nothing covering her body from the roaming eyes of her teacher, and she had conflicting emotions about that. In the end, the lust that was forming inside her core won out, and she eagerly awaited whatever was to come next.

"Please sit on the bed." Edelgard did as instructed, watching Byleth curiously. She got down on her knees, putting her hands on Edelgard's knees. Spreading her legs, she let Byleth slip between them and move her hands onto her thighs. Her heart was beating fast as she watched her teacher plant kisses on her thighs, then she let out a gasp when her tongue pressed against her slit.

Though she was coming to terms with the fact that hey, Edelgard probably wanted sex as much as anyone else apparently did, she was still surprised to see how wet she was. She had expected to need to put in some work to get her ready down there, but she was already prepared. At least it made it easier for her to slip her tongue inside, her grip tightening on Edelgard's thighs as she wriggled her tongue deeper into her pussy.

Edelgard squeezed her thighs around her head, sighing shakily. In that moment, with her wetness on her tongue, Byleth forgot about trying to teach Edelgard anything. To be fair, it wasn't likely that Edelgard was thinking about it either. That facade was done with, at least for now. They both were deep into what they were doing, and there wasn't room for distraction.

Her moans were quiet but rich in sound, hitting Byleth's ears through the earmuffs that were her thighs. She would simmer down into soft panting as Byleth's tongue moved around inside her, but she'd be right back to moaning whenever she hit a good spot. Her tongue, now well-practiced, was much better at finding the best spots to attack within Edelgard, and she went for them with focused precision.

She felt Edelgard's hand rest in her hair, tugging on it the more adventurous her tongue became. It turned into something of a signal: when her hair started to get yanked on, she could tell that what she was doing was a turn-on. Soon enough, her hair was being yanked on constantly, and Edelgard's moans were filling the room with increasing volume. Her pussy was growing wetter, to the point where her feasting was becoming quite sloppy.

"Ohh... Professor..." Her thighs were quivering, signaling how close she was. She tightened them around Byleth's head, holding her in place. With a couple bucks of her hips, she started to cum, moaning into her knuckles as she made a mess all over Byleth's face. Her taste was definitely different than the other two women that Byleth had been with, but she found it to be very delectable on her tongue. She kept licking at her pussy, wanting more of it.

Edelgard placed a hand over her chest when she finished cumming, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Between her legs, Byleth continued to lap up her juices, quenching her thirst with the most delicious liquid. She kept licking until Edelgard was as clean as she could be, and her student made no movement to get her to stop. Though she had just came, she was too exhilarated to rest. This was a new experience for her, and she wanted to feel it again.

"My teacher..." Byleth looked up, finding her staring down with great determination. "Please allow me to bring you the same pleasure you've given me." She could see it in her eyes: she really did want to reciprocate. Not that she minded, of course. Her own pussy was pretty wet, and she wouldn't mind having a tongue shoved deep inside there. It was time to get back into professor mode.

"Let me get up first." She stood up and slid her panties down her legs, Edelgard's eyes following them the entire way. Then she sat down next to Edelgard, who immediately dropped off the bed and onto her knees. She spread her legs wide, watching with a small smile as Edelgard crawled in between them. "Put your hands on my thighs." She did so, giving them both a gentle squeeze. "Now lean in and lick me."

Edelgard nodded, then leaned in with her tongue sticking out. She ran it all the way up Byleth's slit, then back down, eyes widening slightly as she tasted her wetness for the first time. Her tongue moved up and down a couple more times, her grip tightening further. Then her eyes fluttered shut, and she pushed her tongue in between Byleth's folds.

Byleth wasn't much of a moaner, but she didn't want Edelgard to think that she wasn't doing a good job. There were other ways she could show her appreciation. She bucked her hips against Edelgard's face, pushing her tongue in deeper. Her fingers slid through her student's long tresses, pulling on them at her leisure. "Move your tongue up until I tell you to." She did so, moving it up and around until Byleth bucked her hips hard and told her to stop. "It's good to focus on the clit if you want your partner to feel a lot of pleasure."

"I do want that," she said resolutely, emphasizing that claim by flicking her tongue up and down Byleth's clit. It was good enough to drag a few quiet moans out of her, which was music to her ears. She put her focus there, but it wasn't the only place she decided to go. Her tongue was willing to explore deep inside Byleth's pussy, wiggling around her wet walls to her heart's content.

Eventually, her hands moved away from Byleth's thighs and started to explore her body. They slid across her hips, then up her stomach until they were resting right beneath her breasts. She pressed up against them, hefting them a bit and enjoying their weight. Then she dragged her hands down Byleth's stomach, all the while feasting on her pussy with more vigor than she had been showing. She was definitely getting more into it.

Byleth leaned back on her hands, squeezing Edelgard's head between her thighs and moaning softly. She bucked her hips forward, shifting herself so that Edelgard's tongue kept shifting towards her clit. It seemed she got the message, focusing more on her clit while digging her nails into her hips. Her tongue lashings felt pretty good, probably from the practice she got letting people know when they made a mistake.

After a couple more minutes of intensive clit licking, Byleth hit her peak. With a louder but still low-register moan, she came on Edelgard's tongue. Her eyes widened as she got to taste her teacher's juices for the first time, but right away she was lapping it all up like she hadn't taken a drink all day. When Byleth started to come down, she seemed more composed than the girl between her legs.

"That was... rather intense, my teacher." Edelgard panted softly, her cheeks darkening as she ran her arm across her soaked lips. She stared at the slickness on her skin for a moment, then focused back on Byleth. "I hope that was satisfactory for you. Your taste is certainly..." She bit down on her lip, searching for the correct word to use. "... _exquisite_."

"It was quite satisfactory." She smiled down at her student, spreading her legs so that she could get out from between them. "Now, come sit on the bed with me." With a nod, Edelgard got up and sat down next to her, still panting softly. Her body was flushed with some amount of exertion, and she still looked beautiful. It made Byleth feel a sudden urge to kiss her, and she decided that she was going to act on her urges tonight. As long as it was all okay with Edelgard, of course.

She leaned over to kiss her, and Edelgard kissed her back instantly. Her arms wrapped around Byleth's back, holding onto her tightly as they made out. After a bit of that, Byleth guided her back onto the bed, still sitting but with their legs now on the mattress. "Want to get on my lap?" She crossed her legs and patted her thighs, smiling as warmly as she could.

Edelgard nodded and got onto her teacher's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist and resting her hands on her shoulders. Then they resumed kissing, Byleth's own hands moving down to Edelgard's hips. She gently rubbed them while they made out, letting one of her hands slide around to her front. Holding onto her tightly with the other hand, she wiggled two fingers and slid them into Edelgard's pussy.

"Oh!" Edelgard was caught off guard, eyes widening as she felt her pussy being invaded again. Her legs tightened further around Byleth's waist, clinging for dear life as her sensitive pussy got a second round of attention. Byleth could feel the vibrations of her moans against her lips, moving her fingers around inside her while she tensed up on her lap. Her other hand moved up, roaming across Edelgard's body to feel up her muscles

From her stomach to her arms, Byleth enjoyed feeling the muscles rippling beneath her skin, especially with how tense her body was from getting finger fucked on her teacher's lap. Her cheeks maintained a consistent cherry coating as her body was explored by Byleth's firm hands. It did a number on her composure, as she couldn't keep herself from moaning, or her face from twisting into expressions of pure pleasure. That had more to do with the fingers roaming inside her, though.

While she had been teaching her students the fine points of combat, Byleth had been training her fingers for a very different task in Manuela's office. She felt pretty confident in her abilities at this point, knowing exactly where to move her fingers to elicit the most pleasure out of her partner. Manuela had told her every girl was different, but she was a good-enough roamer to find any discrepancies. From the way Edelgard was moaning, she sure seemed to be enjoying herself.

Edelgard's fingers were scratching down her back, leaving red marks. Her moans filled the room, making Byleth wonder if they might actually be caught. She only had one neighbor, but they probably wouldn't be too happy to be kept up with the sounds of lovemaking coming from a professor's room. To quell her student's noise, she kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans as her two fingers became three. They moved in and out of Edelgard smoothly, making her body quiver on her lap.

"Ohh... My teacher..." Edelgard whimpered softly, getting out her noises in between kisses. She was getting closer to another orgasm, and all she could do was hold onto Byleth for dear life and ride it out. The three fingers inside her felt so good. They rubbed all around her walls, with Byleth's thumb putting in some work on her clit. The pleasure surged within her, threatening to drag her down into a void of pure bliss that she might never want to escape from.

"Please..." She whispered against her lips, bucking against Byleth's hand. "I want to cum for you, my teacher. Please..." She devolved into heavy pants and whimpers after that, clutching onto her professor tightly. Byleth didn't leave her wanting long, rubbing her thumb against her clit furiously. Sharp gasps fell from her lips, being swallowed up immediately by Byleth's hungry lips. Then the pleasure hit her like a lance through the abdomen. Her eyes went wide, then shut hard as she came.

She moaned something, but her words were nigh-unintelligible. What was clear was that she was enjoying being in the throes of pleasure. Her nails were scarring down Byleth's back, leaving her mark as she bucked violently against her fingers. She eventually had to hide her face against Byleth's shoulder, biting down on the skin and crying out as her juices coated her teacher's fingers.

Even when she finished cumming, her body still remained tense. Her legs and arms were locked around Byleth, refusing - or perhaps unable - to let go. She was able to avoid being loud enough to elicit suspicion, but that didn't mean she wasn't making noise. It was soothing for Byleth to listen to her heavy panting, knowing that she was able to get this reaction out of someone she'd found to be rather unbreakable. This was another side of her that she was happy to have gotten to explore. It was just one of the perks of being a popular professor.

She was fine with sitting there and letting Edelgard come down at her own pace. Eventually she relaxed, letting her arms loosen from around Byleth's back. She remained in her lap, though, head down on Byleth's shoulder as she tried to regain her composure. It took some time, but she was finally able to sit back up and let her eyes flutter open. The first thing she saw was Byleth staring at her, smiling slightly. It made her start to blush again.

"You are very skilled, my teacher. In more ways than I expected..." She leaned in to softly kiss Byleth, unfurling her legs from around her waist. When she pulled away, she got off of Byleth's lap and sat next to her, leaning against her warm body. She let out a quiet sigh, rapidly relaxing in her professor's presence. "I _am_ glad I came here tonight, though. If this is the sort of 'training' you and Dorothea are doing, I can see why she's so much more... _happy_ than usual."

"She usually seems happy to me regardless of what we do after class." Out of everyone in her class, Dorothea had always seemed to be the one who smiled the most. She was also one of the students who paid the most attention, besides Hubert and Edelgard herself. 

"Let's just say she's a bit _happier_ than before." Edelgard laughed quietly, resting one of her hands on Byleth's. She slipped her fingers in between hers and squeezed gently, letting herself be content in the moment. "I need to return to my room before anyone notices my disappearance." She didn't make much movement to leave, though, as if she wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of the night.

Eventually, though, she finally got herself to move. Though her body whined in protest, she began to get dressed while Byleth watched her from the bed, not making any moves to get dressed herself. Though Edelgard hadn't said who might have noticed her disappearance, they both knew who it was she was specifically referring to. Hubert was the kind of guy who had already threatened to kill her, and that was before she had a secret sexual rendezvous with Edelgard.

"I..." Edelgard's voice faltered. The two of them were standing at the door, preparing to say goodbye. However, Edelgard found herself extremely distracted thanks to Byleth's continued nudity. As much as she tried to remain composed, her eyes betrayed her by constantly glancing up and down her teacher's body. "I thank you for tonight, and... and I hope that we can meet like this again soon. Farewell, my teacher." With that she was gone, exiting the room and hurriedly slamming the door in case anyone was outside and happened to catch a glimpse of Byleth's naked body. She could at least pretend she had gone in there to talk about something concerning the Black Eagles otherwise.

Byleth turned back to face her bed, feeling a warmth still flowing through her lower region. She thought about what Edelgard had said, how she hoped they could "meet like this again soon." Hopefully that would be the case. As her professor, she could certainly begin to offer late night lessons similar to what she and Dorothea were already doing. If she continued to increase her courtships, the word was more and more likely to get out. That could lead to trouble, but it didn't mean she was going to stop.

There was something on the floor that hadn't been there before. She bent over and picked up Edelgard's scarlet panties, feeling the soft fabric against her hand. In her haste to get back to her room, she must have left them while getting dressed. Byleth looked at them for a moment, then walked over to her desk. In the bottom drawer, she had decided to hide the panties she had received from Manuela and Dorothea. Folding up Edelgard's and placing them inside, it seemed that this was becoming more of a trend.

Now she really had to ask herself: who was next?


End file.
